Birthday Gift
by Gwiyomeanie94
Summary: Usia meraka berdua terpaut cukup jauh, 9 tahun, Mingyu yang saat ini berusia 26 dan Wonwoonya yang masih berusia 17 tahun. Tapi bukankah cinta tidak memandang rupa, harta, usia atau apapun? Jadi sah-sah saja. "Kenapa kau justru menutup matamu disaat hari ulang tahunmu?"


Cast : Kim Mingyu Jeon Wonwoo

Genre : Romance, bxb/yaoi

Saya saranin baca FF ini sambil dengerin lagu AKMU-LAST GOODBYE hehe

~Happy Reading~

"BRRAAKKK!!!!!"

Suara gebrakan terdengar begitu nyaring, membuat pintu kayu yang berdiri begitu kokoh dengan ukiran bunga tulip yang sangat cantik namun rumit itu terbuka secara tiba-tiba, dan tentu saja membuat orang-orang yang berada di dalam ruangan itu terkejut dan menolehkan kepala mereka secara bersamaan menatap si pelaku.

Tak terkecuali Kim Mingyu, seseorang yang terlihat paling muda di antara yang lain, tengah berdiri tegap di samping sebuah LCD Proyektor yang sedang menampilkan tulisan-tulisan dan angka yang... entahlah, orang awam tidak akan mengerti.

"Ehem!" Mingyu berdehem agar semua karyawan yang berada di dalam ruangan itu kembali mengalihkan atensinya kepadanya.

"Kurasa kita sudahi dulu untuk rapat hari ini, kita akan melanjutkannya besok tepat pukul 9 pagi" Mingyu tersenyum menampilkan gigi taring panjangnya yang unik dan begitu... Menawan.

"Baik Presdir Kim" Ucap seorang Manager bernama Hong Gi Soon yang duduk di kursi paling depan, Ia berdiri di ikuti Karyawan lainnya, Membungkuk penuh hormat sebelum satu persatu melangkahkan kaki mereka keluar ruangan.

Tak hanya itu, Mereka juga membungkuk hormat pada seseorang yang berdiri diambang pintu, Seseorang yang telah membuat rapat ini tertunda.

Dia adalah Jeon Wonwoo, Seseorang yang paling di cintai oleh Sang Presdir muda. Tentu saja, karena mereka telah bertunangan selama 2 tahun lamanya, lebih tepatnya 2 tahun lebih 8 bulan.

Sepi, semua orang telah keluar dari ruangan itu. Mingyu berjalan perlahan mendekati sosok remaja manis di depannya, Ia meringis, dadanya tiba-tiba sesak melihat keadaan sang terkasih.

Nafas memburu, keringat yang mengucur deras dari pelipis, lebam pada wajah manisnya dan sudut bibir yang robek mengeluarkan cairan kental berwarna merah, Mingyu tau itu darah. Tidak hanya itu, seragam sekolah yang ia kenakan lusuh dan berdebu.

Wonwoo menundukkan kepala saat melihat Mingyu menatapnya intens, Mingyunya pasti akan marah melihat keadaannya seperti ini.

"Maafkan aku~" Suara Wonwoo menciut, Sungguh ia benar-benar takut.

Melihat Wonwoo yang tampak takut dan gelisah itu, Mingyu jadi berasumsi bahwa kekasihnya ini baru saja berkelahi dengan teman sekolahnya, kebiasaan buruk. Wonwoo adalah remaja labil yang masih sulit menahan amarahnya.

Namun, diluar dari perkiraan Wonwoo, bukannya marah, Mingyu justru mengelus kepalanya penuh kasih sayang merasakan betapa halusnya rambut itu dan kemudian tangan besarnya sedikit turun untuk membersihkan peluh di pelipis Wonwoo.

"Masuklah, kita obati lukamu hm?"

Wonwoo tersentak hingga dengan cepat mengangkat kepalanya, Ia sama sekali tidak melihat amarah di wajah tampan Mingyu, yang Wonwoo lihat hanya senyum yang begitu lembut, namun mata yang menurut Wonwoo sangat indah itu terlihat sendu, Wonwoo dapat menangkap rasa khawatir Mingyu melalui mata itu, Tentu saja. Mana mungkin Mingyu akan marah melihat keadaan kesayangannya begitu kacau dan menyedihkan begini.

Ingin rasanya Mingyu memeluk tubuh ringkih Wonwoo erat, namun Mingyu takut jika ia melakukannya, justru membuat tubuh Wonwoo sakit. Jadi ia memilih menarik pergelangan tangan Wonwoo hingga Ia maju beberapa langkah menubruk dada bidangnya, tangan Mingyu yang lain bergerak menutup pintu.

Aduh~ Jantung Wonwoo berdegup kencang, hingga rasanya ia mampu mendengar suara degupan jantungnya sendiri, Ia tidak tau saja bahwa sebenarnya.. Mingyu juga merasakan hal yang sama.

Mingyu kembali menarik pergelangan tangan Wonwoo, sebelum Ia tersadar bahwa Wonwoo berjalan pincang di belakangnya. Ia menoleh dan menatap kaki Wonwoo. Astaga, Hanya ada satu sepatu disana, dimana pasangannya?!

"Hey? Kenapa sepatumu tinggal satu? Dimana yang lain? Aku baru membelikannya untukmu seminggu yang lalu Wonwoo, kau menghilangkannya?"

Baru beberapa saat, Mingyu terlihat keren dan menawan seperti tokoh utama dalam drama yang Wonwoo tonton, kini Mingyu yang cerewet seperti ibu kost yang belum mendapatkan bayaran uang sewanya itu kembali. Sesungguhnya, Mingyu itu pria yang sangat pelit dan perhitungan ckckckck

"Maaf Mingyu, Sepatu itu kugunakan sebagai senjata untuk melempar kepala Bocah sialan itu! Dasar Babi!!!!" Sungut Wonwoo penuh amarah.

Mingyu membulatkan matanya, kaget mendengar kekasihnya mengumpat. Sungguh! Kekasihnya ini masih seorang siswa di Senior High School dan Usianya belum legal untuk mengumpat seperti itu.

"Eyyyy~ Mulut nakal iniii~ siapa yang mengajarimu mengumpat seperti itu hm?" Mingyu mengapit bibir Wonwoo dengan jari teluntuk, jari tengah dan jempolnya, menarik bibir itu gemas.

"Hmmpp~" Wonwoo meringis, matanya sedikit berair, Mingyu lupa bahwa ada luka di sudut bibir Wonwoo, tentu itu perih.

"Astaga Wonwoo...maafkan aku, maafkan aku, aku tidak sengaja, sungguh" Ujar Mingyu panik sambil menangkup kedua pipi Wonwoo lembut

"Bodoh, ini perih sekali"

Tolong ingatkan Wonwoo bahwa tunangannya ini jauh lebih tua darinya.

"Maaf sayang, ayo segera obati!" tanpa aba-aba, Mingyu mengangkat tubuh kurus Wonwoo seperti pengantin, membuat wajah Wonwoo memerah seperti tomat, memerah sampai ketelinga. Dan itu...sungguh menggemaskan. Mingyu tak tahan ingin menggigit dan menghisap pipi merona itu sekarang juga eerrrr.

'Tolong hilangkan pikiran mesummu itu Kim Mingyu, tunanganmu ini belum legal!!!!' batin Mingyu berteriak, 'Hanya pipi kok' sesuatu yang lain dalam dirinya membela. Astaga, Mingyu sepertinya sudah gila hanya melihat pipi merona milik Wonwoo

Ngomong-ngomong Usia meraka berdua terpaut cukup jauh, 9 tahun, Mingyu yang saat ini berusia 26 dan Wonwoonya yang masih berusia 17 tahun. Tapi bukankah cinta tidak memandang rupa, harta, usia atau apapun? Jadi sah-sah saja.

"Hey? Kenapa kau melihat wajahku seperti itu?" Wonwoo berkata sambil menangkup kedua pipinya sendiri menyadarkan Mingyu dari pikiran mesum dan keterpakuannya menatap sosok lucu yang berada dalam gendongannya.

"Ahh tidak, hehehe" Mingyu menurunkan Wonwoo, tepat diatas meja kerjanya memposisikan Wonwoo agar duduk di sana

"Akan aku ambilkan obat, kau tunggu sebentar ya Manis~" Mingyu mengecup kening Wonwoo yang tertutup poni, tersenyum sebelum meninggalkannya, tidak taukah jika itu membuat jantung Wonwoo serasa akan lepas dari tempatnya kemudian terbang tinggi menuju antariksa. Astagaaa.. Wonwoo mendekap dadanya, tidak menginginkan hal itu benar-benar terjadi, ia masih membutuhkan jantungnya untuk bertahan hidup.

~TBC~

Hai~ Readernim, Saya kembali dengan fanfiction baru Maaf, bukannya bermaksud untuk mengabaikan FF pertama saya "First Kiss" tapi gatau kenapa, ide saya untuk FF itu tiba-tiba tersendat, sungguh saya bingung FF itu lanjutinnya gimana tapi untuk FF ini, Idenya benar-benar udah mateng. Dan saya bakal fokus untuk FF ini dulu ya

Mungkin di "Birthday Gift" ini bakal OOC (Out Of Caracter) untuk Wonwoo ataupun Mingyu di beberapa bagian karena untuk kebutuhan jalan cerita dan karena di sini Wonwoo masih berusia 17 tahun dan Mingyu 26 tahun

Sekali lagi saya mohon untuk Vote dan Commentnya ya, karena itu sangat amat berpengaruh untuk mood saya nulis FF

Terima Kasih~

Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya

MUACH

Ini di Up di Wattpad juga hehe


End file.
